A very large industry has existed for many years in the U.S. referred to as "The Asphalt Sealing Industry". This industry's primary function is to apply a protective sealant such as a coal tar sealant to new and old asphalt surfaces to retard oxidation and further to protect the asphalt surface from the damaging effects of such fluids as water and those emitted from an automobile. Oxidation causes severe deterioration in asphalt surfaces, if the surface is left unprotected. In those parts of the U.S. experiencing ice and snow, unprotected asphalt can and often will be severely damaged by the melting snow and ice. Further damage is caused to unprotected asphalt by substances such as salt employed to accelerate melting of snow and ice. Automotive fluids such as brake fluid, oil, gasoline, diesel fuel etc. leaking from automobiles also have a significant adverse effect on the longevity of unprotected asphalt surfaces. Automotive fluids of the type identified above along with the oxidation process cause unprotected asphalt to ravel and pot holes to form. The Asphalt sealing industry emerged in large part to overcome the undesirable deterioration of unprotected asphalt. Sealant contractors in this industry have for many years contracted with various individuals and businesses to apply coal tar sealants to asphalt surfaces to prevent deterioration. Coal tar sealants are generally effective but there are a number of disadvantages attendant their application and use. For example, the application of a coal tar sealant by spray equipment allows particles to become airborne and thereby soiling workers, buildings and numerous other animate and inanimate objects. Coal tar sealants also have a significant tracking problem. This is due in large part to the prolonged curing period attendant spray application of the coal tar sealant. The tracking problem is particularly troublesome for restaurant and/or fast food proprietors because the sealant is tracked into the establishment. Another disadvantage attendant coal tar sealants is the very strong odor. This undesirable odor compounds the tracking problem in that not only is the establishment soiled by the material but the odor as well.
A significant "do-it-yourself" market has not evolved due to the skill required in applying sealants and in particular sand filled sealants. Inexpensive coal tar sealants sold at stores generally do not include sand. However, such sealants do not nearly have the longevity of sand filled sealants.
In my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/593,289, the entire contents of which is incorporated by reference herein, I disclose a novel and unobvious device for applying protective coatings to various surfaces which is a significant advancement over previously known devices. Due to the simplicity of the operation of this device and the cleanliness of the procedure, small businessmen can apply the material at a significantly reduced cost to that of an outside contractor while creating a beautiful, protected parking area that will last for years. My previous device eliminates various problems attendant spray application of coal tar sealants. The present invention is an improvement over my prior device. Specifically, the end blades have been redesigned to include an adjustable rubber strip. The design of the end blades allows even the unskilled worker to readily adjust the position of the blade relative to the surface to be coated. In addition, the end blades have been designed to include a tapered rubber strip. The taper is such that the thinnest portion of the rubber strip is positioned directly adjacent the surface to be coated. This design eliminates wide track marks and ridges left by wide (i.e. untapered) end blades when applying various coatings.